toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
About
Tooontown: The Animated Series (2012) is a rebirth of the original series made in 2004 that never seen completion. The show is based on the Toontown Online Game by Disney which is now closed. The reason for the show to be rebirthed was by popular demand of request to continue the 2004 verison. Mystical James the creator of the series felt it would be awkward to have different types of animation in the old series because the 2004 version was completely made in Windows Movie Maker. Since Mystical James doesn't use that method of animation anymore (though critics from viewers still feel the 2012 version is still made in Windows Movie Maker), the series will start back from the beginning and go on from there fresh. There will be a slight difference in the series from the 2004 version of the order of episodes and changes to over arcing plotlines. Here’s a link to the 2004 version of the show. The show debuted on November 16th, 2012 on YouTube at ZinicZonePSM's (now called "The Zinic Zone") YouTube Channel. The creator of the show will be running it’s run until needed and hoping that Disney would allow this Fanfiction to be made. The original series in scripting the show still has a total of 13 Seasons with 290 episodes!, but it's hardly doubtful this new series will produce that many since certain episodes won’t make the final cut. Production The start of making this series started around the beginning summer months of 2012. Mystical James made a video asking the folks what to do in creating a new series. The video can be found''' here''' . The responded asked for more Toontown: The Animated Series, so Mystical James began working on the project and working Eric K. Lewis to get it going. The show is animated by using Sony Vegas, Photoshop, sometimes Flash and the most recent After Effects. The music of the show will have diverse elements of many composers like Mystical James himself, the composer for Toontown Online and Andrew Kramer softwares of Proscores and Designer Sound FX. The casting for the show really didn't peak interest until after Episode 2 when a few viewers wanted to take part in show. Now this show was really not meant to go past the maximum of 5 episodes. But the demand for new episodes seemed a shocker to Mystical James. This series in the end was rushed to dish out more episode to bring Season 1 to 10 episodes. Since Season 2 and beyond will be going past the introduction phase to a more serious manner, the mood of the story will change. In a result, the change of the shows rating is now that anyone 13 or under may need a adult supervising for the dark themes. The Series vs. The Game The difference of the game and the series can be told in these posts here and here. This was for the later but there been recent changes like the city of Toontown neighborhoods. Setting The whole Tooniverse is the setting of this series. Which means that it can span from 100s of Toon Worlds as later in the series the battle of Cogs ventures past the Toontown city limits. Disclaimer Legal and Terms